The Tale of Two Halves
by Vanitasxventus
Summary: A collection of short stories telling the tale of Ventus and Vanitas, how they went from being the worst enemies in the battle with Xehanort to an ordinary couple. Implied SoKai. VanVen
1. Heat

Ventus opened the freezer and peered expectantly into the right hand corner. His eyes gleamed. There it was, the last bar of sea salt ice cream; perfect for a hot summer day. He reached out and just as he was about to make contact with the treat, a pair of hands zoomed past him and grabbed it out of his reach.

"Too slow," The raven haired boy said tauntingly, peeling the wrapper off the bright blue desert.

"Hey, I saw that first!" The blonde reached out, only to be stopped by a firm hand. "Give it, I had dibs!"

His frustration only brought a smile to the other's face, and those gold eyes looked down on him. "Why don't you get it from me then?"

With that, he bolted out of the kitchen, and the cerulean-eyed boy chased after him hot in pursuit. "VANITAS!" Ventus yelled in protest, slamming the fridge closed behind him. They ran around the house, dodging furniture and jumping past decor like an obstacle course. Their speeds were evenly matched and neither could outrun the other, which left the blonde with only one option. He leapt forward for a burst of speed, intending to grab the thief but the edge of a couch threw the other off balance.

"Whoa, watch wh-" The two tumbled down headfirst on the soft cushion, and the precious bar of ice cream fell towards the ground, leaving a mess in its wake. "Idiot."

Vanitas tried to get up but found himself awkwardly tangled underneath Ventus' body. Their legs were propped up from the edge of the seat, the incline forcing the two faces closer. As the two bodies slid together, his shirt was forced upwards, their navels brushing against hot skin. No wonder the blonde didn't have a sassy comeback. Ven's face flushed red as soon as they made eye contact and every movement served to create friction between the two. Their breaths began to mix in the close proximity. Suddenly the ice cream, the summer heat, and even the uncomfortable position didn't matter anymore.

The dark haired boy smirked as he pulled the other closer, pressing their lips together and easing open the other's mouth with gentle movements until he could taste the hot cavern. Ventus could only return the gesture, inching his body closer, hungry for contact. They continued, embracing each other tighter until their gasps for air parted their lips.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Those clear blue eyes seemed to smile along with the Ven's face, which had softened to loving expression. The kiss had melted all of his irritation away. Vanitas held back a laugh. It was too easy to deal with him sometimes.

"How 'bout we just go get some more ice cream?" Ventus beamed, his arms still propping his torso over the other's. "Together."

"I'd rather eat something else," Vanitas replied smoothly, combing his hand through golden hair. It was brushed away, and the other's expression soured.

"Get real," Ven narrowed his eyes with a pout and finally pushed himself off the muscular boy. He picked up a bag of munny as he headed to the door, fixing his appearance as he walked. The dark haired boy always said things like that, and if he didn't make it clear that he wasn't in a mood to do "it", he knew that he would be forced somehow. Meanwhile, Vanitas' face remained expressionless as he was left to get up by himself, but it was clear that he was the one irritated now.

"Aw, don't be like that," The blonde said without looking at him. He was too busy tying his shoes, but he spoke as though he knew what the other was feeling. "If you keep sulking, I'm gonna leave you behind!"

At those words, Vanitas' lips softened into a slight smile. He knew that Ventus would still wait for him even though he had said otherwise. He was never the type to leave anyone he cared about behind. Although the number of people he cared about grew by the day, the black haired boy knew that he would remain the most significant of them all.

After all, he was his lover.

* * *

><p><em>Ventus:<em>

_Now you're probably wondering how it got to this when we were seriously trying to kill each other not too long ago._

_Okay, maybe it was a long time ago. We've been fighting for more than 10 years… man, time flies. But that whole deal with Master Xehanort is over now. But I won't go into details about that, 'cause this is our story._

_Hmmm, I guess we should start where you guys left off. "Dream Drop Distance" right?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm going to be slightly editing these chapters but the main content will be the same. ^_^' It's because I've got this crazy plot in mind and I'm deciding on how I could best tell it. o_o I'm an impatient writer if you haven't noticed! I just want to get to the drama between them already. *_* But rushing doesn't make a good story! *tries to restrain myself*

...I hope it makes you cry. c; But that will be chapters from now hohohoho. Hopefully.

Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Sense

**Location**: La Cites des Cloches

**Time**: In the middle of Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, KH:DDD

**Point of View**: Ventus

* * *

><p>The dimly lit cathedral filled with silence. Quasimodo and the others had just left, leaving Sora alone to gaze at the outstretched arms of the statue perched at its center. That is, if he WAS actually alone. A pale specter of a blonde, spiky-haired boy donned with strange armor had been following him around. That ghost of a person was me; and like everything else in this world, I was a dream.<p>

I wasn't sure how this happened, but I knew that the real me was still asleep somewhere. I was incapable of anything; my hands only phased through objects, and my voice couldn't be heard by anyone. I could only watch as Sora took his exam. It's funny, I remember doing the same thing when Terra and Aqua were doing theirs.

"All that time," Sora suddenly spoke, making me jump. "Quasimodo let himself be trapped in the nightmare Frollo gave him."

I chuckled, smiling as Sora turned to leave. Looks like that thought just spilled out of him. I do the same thing too sometimes.

The smile immediately vanished from my face when I felt a familiar dark presence approach. That boy had always given off the kind of feeling you'd get if an enemy were in your room. His presence was hostile yet surrounded by familiarity, and despite being a total stranger, there was something that felt almost right simply by being in his presence. It's hard to describe but it always made me uncomfortable. Maybe this feeling was because of the way we met?

I turned to see the figures approach and just as I expected there he was, standing right next to someone who looked an awful lot like Master Xehanort. Memories of the Keyblade Graveyard surfaced.

"Vanitas," I gasped, instinctively shifting to a battle stance even though I knew neither of us could cause damage. "You… What are you doing here!?"

"Our fight is far from over," Vanitas said, his voice monotone. He had always been cryptic about everything, like he was trying to psych me out. "Your heart has healed, and mine as well. Once we wake, we will forge the X-blade."

He paused to shoot a glare from his golden eyes. "And this time, it WILL be completed."

I gulped. My worries deafened my senses, and the world began to spin. Terra and Aqua would be in danger again because of me. Maybe it was for the best if I stayed asleep forever. Maybe… I really should've just died that day. If I had the courage to take my own life, none of this would be happening right now. My friends could have lived their lives without the threat of the X-blade, without the threat of ME, ever again.

"Self destruction isn't the answer, Ventus." The dark being cast his condescending gaze. How did he know what I was feeling? "I'll make sure the friends you cherish so much meet you on the other side if you do. But first, I'll make them suffer. I'll make them feel every ounce of pain I've gone through." Every threat seemed to pelt right through me.

"Don't forget that you're the one who made this pain into a prison, Ventus. Even if you are not the prisoner," His voice seemed to echo with someone else's, but I had long since ignored the conversation the stranger was having with Sora. I was more concerned about the dark haired boy before me. "You've managed to get everyone else locked in your mess."

I could only look down in shame. He was right; this is my fault. My friends had become trapped in my problem, and I had been powerless to stop it. But what did he mean when he said the pain was a prison? Vanitas began to walk away, matching the stride of the silver haired boy next to him.

"Wait, Va-" I began to yell after him, but I was cut off.

"You will not deny me of my purpose again." With that, he vanished in a puff of darkness, leaving Sora and I to bathe in the weak light of the cathedral. He had vanished just as soon as he appeared.

I let out a sigh. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. Like how he knew for sure that my heart had healed, or what he was doing with that stranger. The way he spoke seemed to suggest that he knew that Terra and Aqua were okay. What else did he know?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rush of emotions. I felt a stab of pain deep within my heart, and I clenched my hands over my chest, confused. I looked over to Sora to see if he had felt anything, but his expression remained neutral. His eyes were fixated on the glow of the emerging keyhole, and he had begun to raise it in concentration. It looked as though he remained unfazed while my heart was wrenched in pain.

Then where did this come from? This sadness… it wasn't my own.


	3. Sign

**_Ventus_**_:_

_Xehanort's report XII: "Vanitas can feel some of what Ventus feels, and he says Terra is the key. Ventus has loved Terra like a real brother ever since he let him keep his old wooden Keyblade. It seems we have found a loose thread at which we can tug to unravel Ventus's heart."_

_When I found that report, I had no idea how true that was. That is, until Vanitas' heart had merged with mine back when he first tried to forge the X-blade. It didn't happen too often, but sometimes I could feel what he felt. Every single time it was hate, loneliness and every kind of pain you could imagine. It was just like the kind of emotions the Unversed had on their faces. I couldn't stop thinking about it! Is it because I had taken all his "light" away that he was hurting so much? Did he mean that because of me this pain had become his prison? I wish he could just spell it out for me for once. There was more under all that crazy laughter and bloodlust; and the next time we met, I really wanted to find out. Maybe there was something I could do, and maybe then he'd leave my friends alone._

_So I thought that if he could find that "loose thread" for my heart, then maybe I could do the same and unravel his. But now that I think about it… I'm not really sure what came over me when I chose to do THAT of all things. I guess I really am kinda impulsive like people say…_

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: ?

**Time**: First battle against Vanitas, KH3

**Point of View**: Third Person

* * *

><p>Three cerulean eyed fighters watched their enemy crumple in defeat. Sora and Roxas stayed a safe distance away from Vanitas, wary of whatever surprise attacks he might have in store for them. There was no telling how much strength the dark being had left. But Ven had other things in mind; he needed to set things straight. Otherwise the fighting would never end; he'd learned that destroying a part of yourself wasn't so simple.<p>

"I need to talk to him," Ventus said suddenly.

"Huh?" The other two gasped in surprise, but before either could stop him he had already broken off into a sprint. Ven slowed just as he reached the range of the enemy's keyblade.

"You're always telling people to suffer because you don't want to be the only one suffering." He accused, softly enough that Roxas and Sora wouldn't hear, but loud enough for Vanitas to perceive. He knew that the dark haired boy hated weakness; even more so if it was his own. It would only aggravate him further if the others were to hear. "You're tired of being alone, aren't you? You just want to get rid of this pain."

When Ven received no answer, he approached the battered boy and knelt down to his level. Vanitas was panting heavily, using his keyblade as a support. The dark being grasped the weapon with both hands, but in his state the only thing the Void Gear could do was bear his weight. The one before him was no longer a threat.

"If I'm really the one that made this pain into a prison…" Ventus began and he could see the other's golden eyes peer at him from the shadow of his bangs. The other warriors of light had drawn closer, worried about the lack of distance between their friend and the foe. But the blonde seemed intent on staying on staying within an arm's reach of the other.

"Then Vanitas, I'll set you free."

A hand swept under Vanitas' chin and with a quick motion the distance between their faces closed. Their lips touched for a moment, but that was just enough to transfer the light trace of moisture between their skins. Vanitas instinctively tried to punch him away but his injuries made it easy for Ven to dodge the attack.

"…what…" The dark haired boy looked at him with his full attention. His sharp gaze was replaced with a wide-eyed stare.

"It's a sign of affection! Aqua taught it to me." Ven declared. The other's mask of insanity had worn off, and the twisted smile no longer adorned his features. His face held a mixture of shock and disgust. "I think you really needed that. Besides, I didn't think you'd let me hug you, so I had to do something by surprise."

"Ha!" At a loss for words, the dark being could only scoff to hide his humiliation. A dark haze began to wrap around him as he began his retreat. A minute longer in the presence of this moron would drive him insane. "You should think about what you just did, idiot. That was something you were not supposed to do."

With that he vanished, and the next thing Vanitas saw was the empty halls of a dark corridor. His pretense of strength crumbled and he collapsed on the floor. Minutes passed, and maybe even hours; he continued to lie there hoping that his injuries would heal in due time. The wounds throbbed, but they were meaningless against the sensation that remained on his lips.

Vanitas wore a scowl, cursing the fact that something so stupid would have such an effect on him. Without meaning to he had lifted his hands, tracing where those soft lips had made contact.

It wasn't a bad feeling at all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vanitas<em>**_:_

_That fucking idiot. I knew he was planning something. I could feel it after all. But the one time he decided to pry his eyes off his friends, he just had to do something so gay. It was yet another reason to hate him; the way he followed his heart without a single care in the world, too stupid to know what consequences his actions would bring. But at the same time it didn't feel bad to know that someone was worrying about me for once. Did I… actually like it?_

_The one thing I knew for sure is that kiss made me confused and humiliated. What guy wouldn't after being kissed by another guy? I couldn't stand the thought of it. I couldn't stand the fact that I didn't just break that loser in the moment he stepped anywhere near my face._

_The next time I met him; I wanted to be sure to pay back that humiliation a hundred times over._

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys?" A voice broke the silence that ensued after Vanitas had left.<p>

"Yeah?" Ven turned to the source of the question. It came from the other blonde, with a voice exactly like his own. Sora didn't pry his eyes off the spot where his black haired clone had just been in.

"What's a sign of affection?"

"Huh?! You don't know about that?" Ventus exclaimed, while the other keyblade wielder stiffened at the question.

"Uh, no. Excuse me for not knowing." Roxas replied, a smug smile forming on his lips. His voice was thick with sarcasm; it was obvious he wouldn't have asked if he knew the answer.

Ventus only laughed at his own silliness. "Um, I guess it's kinda like a hug, or doing something nice for someone. Or maybe it's the sort of thing you'd only do to a friend, or someone important to you."

"…So… you kiss… your friends?" Roxas said it slowly like there was something that just didn't sit right with that idea. He folded his arms in thought.

"Hehe, I'm actually not so sure." Ven said, noticing his twin's doubt. "Aqua kissed me on the cheek once, but Terra and Master Eraqus have never done anything like that. And she said kisses on the lips were only for a special someone."

"And Vanitas is special to you?" Roxas asked again, his confusion growing by the minute.

"Well, after all that Xehanort's done to us both, and having half of his heart, that makes him pretty special, right?" His only reply was a confused stare that drifted between him and Sora. "Sorry, I know I'm not very good at explaining. Help me out here, Sora! Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

The brunette turned to face them, lips quivering. "It's just that… kisses on the lips are something lovers do!" His face was flushed red and he avoided eye contact. No doubt he was thinking of someone else.

"Lovers?" The blondes asked in unison.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend! Or the person you want to marry!" He flailed his arms around like the gestures could express how unsettled he was. "A-and you don't do it to other guys…"

"Marry?" Roxas tilted his head at the word he had never heard before. All of this was new to him. "And why can't you do it to other guys?"

"Then t-that… means that I…" Ven stammered, his color deepening by a shade of red with every word. He had ignored Roxas, but he was too busy internally screaming at what he just did. No wonder Vanitas said it was something he shouldn't have done! He had known exactly what a kiss meant, but he just *had* to be so cryptic about it! "Let's just… Let's just not talk about it, okay? And please keep it a secret!"

Sora nodded in relief. Ven hadn't meant for things to end up like that, and the awkward topic had finally been dropped.

But Roxas frowned. He was discontent with where the conversation left off, but left it at that. He had asked about love before in the Organization but no one could really give him an answer. Gesturing the others to follow, he began to walk off, thinking that he could just ask again later. The other two seemed to be too flustered to talk at the moment anyways, and there were more important things to worry about.

Ventus followed the two absent-mindedly. There was so much to think about! But as they walked off, something in the depths of his heart stirred, and he couldn't help but wince at the sudden new sensation. This time, the emotions he felt weren't so painful and despite the hurt, he smiled. It might have been really embarrassing, but at least it worked. He had made a difference in the dark half of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I didn't make up that Xehanort report. Google it, that's really what it says. :3 Can Vanven just be canon, pls? (And sorry, updates will be slow. I have the plot figured out from start to finish but I just don't have the time to write)

Anyone else notice that pun at the beginning? "Set things *straight*" xD

And if you're not reading the italicized words, PLEASE READ THEM. They're very important to the story since they fill you in on Ven and Vanitas' thoughts and motives. ^_^ Leaving reviews is greatly appreciated! This is my first fanfic ever, so I'd love to know what you guys think. ;_;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its content/characters.


End file.
